Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-193.137.134.252-20130713071355/@comment-99.254.108.35-20130812203036
To the first poster, I totally agree the biggest divide between the T/R and B/R shippers is the way they write the triangle of these characters. B/R are the literal, surface-level story. Hence, why I understand some B/R shippers would be (ironically irrationally) insulted if B/R did not end up together and that's ok. But to me, B/R are obvious, easy to read characters. They're both fun and smart characters growing up working through their relationship fears to reveal kinder caring people, but are not that deep or multi-dimensional together. T/R are more under-the surface growth, their connection is a deeper bond that does not end, even if Robin does not end up the 'girl' for Ted in the writer's quest to stay honest to the story they wanted to tell from the outset despite the organic growth. The triangle draws us in to how will the writers satisfactorily resolve this complicated mess of feelings between 3 best friends, and add the Mother to the equation at that very time to somehow just accept Ted has loved his best friend for a decade. I personally am not invested in B/R ending up together because I don't think they have long term compatibility and prefer them as single characters to a couple, but also have an open mind and intrigue to Ted and the Mother character unfolding. But I also don't see Ted as obsessed with Robin as much as he's in love with her, she's his best friend and respects her. Ted is more of a fool in love that tries to ignore it or handle it to do the right thing, but can't do either because Ted follows his heart not his head when he loves. I don't see Robin as the wrong girl for Ted. She has been the wrong time girl for Ted. Robin is a possible happy ending through Ted's eyes. And yes, despite all logic, people fall in love in the oddest ways and time. That's the very essence and brilliance of this show. We also have to remember it is Ted telling this story. What we watched until this season is actually not literal or real-time unfolding, but Ted's history told from memories from his perspective. Every story told about B/R is through Ted. What I find most intriguing is why they would have Ted look back at 9 years of how much he loved Aunt Robin and tell his kids that story until he gets to their mother. There is not a lot of logic and cohesion in that, particularly as the kids seem to love Aunt Robin. Ted is also not the most literal guy as we have learned through various episodes. He needed convincing through his friends to see things as they are at that moment. Future Ted is either just telling one of his longwinded stories everyone gets annoyed with or has a purpose in this story. So I think the writers realized that after so many seasons of Aunt Robin being the girl Ted loves to make smile, just meeting the mother would be the most illogical ending. If Robin has been the wrong girl all along, they have to tell these kids (the audience) the story of their love. I do expect there will be unexpected surprises this season because I feel like we know too much about how it ends or is supposed to end, depending which way you see the show. This is a happy story but it's also meant to be a life story.